


little comforts

by wyvernknighted



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, soup as a love language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvernknighted/pseuds/wyvernknighted
Summary: When Dedue takes a sick day, Raphael decides to drop by and help him recover.written for day 3 of the Dedue Rarepair Weekend for the prompt restorative.
Relationships: Raphael Kirsten/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	little comforts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to integrate text chat formatting into a fic, so I hope it comes across alright. 
> 
> update: now with adorable [fan art](https://twitter.com/whiskeyrrose/status/1328130418747564034?s=20) by @whiskeyrrose on twitter (go check out their art, it's lovely!!)

It began with one buzz of his phone. Dedue waited, gauging whether it was worth it to roll over and turn off his alarm. The vibration continued for a moment, then stopped. He exhaled, content to return to sleep. He had already called out from work and tucked back into bed. Dedue had stayed up all last night, his cold keeping him awake with the constant coughing. He normally was the type to endure through such sickness, but the sleep deprivation added another level of fatigue to his ordeal.

The phone rang once more, halting after the first buzz. A text or email, most likely. Dedue frowned. He had sent the email to his supervisor a little past 4am, so it surely could not be his work. When a third buzz sounded, Dedue sighed and grabbed his phone from his nightstand.

He registered the time first. It was 8 in the morning, meaning he had only slept for about three hours. But then he read the notifications and smiled when he saw the sender. It was his boyfriend, Raphael, sending his usual texts in the morning. Raphael treated everything in his day like it was a small gift, indulging in the day to day with the fervor of one committed to appreciating life. As a part of that attitude, he often sent Dedue texts in the morning to ring in the day.

raph: gm love!

raph: saw a flower on my walk to work and it reminded me of u :)

raph: [file attachment]

He had sent him a picture of a daffodil, shining bright in the dawn light. Dedue started to type a response when Raphael messaged again.

raph: btw are u feelin any better? last night you didnt seem well

dedue: not feelin great. called out from work.

dedue: thanks for the flower. it’s pretty.

Dedue turned down the brightness on his phone, realizing that the light was only worsening his headache. As he contemplated whether it was risky to take headache medicine along with the cold medicine he had taken a few hours ago, his phone buzzed in his hand with Raphael’s reply.

raph: u never call out from work are you ok????

dedue: I’m alright, I just couldn’t sleep.

raph: I can come over if u want! I’ll make soup. My ma always made it for me when I was sick.

dedue: that would be nice.

dedue: but don’t you have work? aren’t you at work right now?

raph: I can fake an illness hold on

dedue: RAPHAEL

dedue: DO NOT

Dedue continued typing, unsure how to reply. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Raphael’s update a few minutes later.

raph: all good! boss thinks I came down with the stomach flu

raph: [file attachment]

The image was a selfie of Raphael, making an exaggeratedly ill expression. Dedue could not suppress his laughter as he typed out his reply.

dedue: you’re ridiculous.

raph: u love me

dedue: I do.

dedue: bring honey please. I ran out of it yesterday.

raph: 👍

Raphael arrived less than hour later, grocery bags hanging off of each arm. Dedue met him at the door, bundled in his fleece blanket. Raphael quickly slid the plastic bags from his arms and stepped towards his boyfriend, concern clear on his face.

“You look exhausted. Did you sleep at all last night?”

“Nope.” Dedue shuffled away, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. Dedue felt Raphael’s gaze land on him and turned away imperceptibly.

“I woke you up this morning, didn’t I?” Guilt blossomed in his voice and Dedue met his eye.

“It’s no big deal. I like hearing from you.”

Raphael dropped the box of tea that he’d been fiddling with and stepped around the counter. Dedue felt the warmth of his arms as they wrapped around him and pulled him into a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Raphael whispered into his hair. He kissed the top of his head. “I made things harder for you.”

Dedue hummed. “It’s not a bother, promise.” He turned to face Raphael as he stepped away. “Let’s just relax for now. I’ll catch up on my sleep today.”

Raphael’s smile returned, as bright as ever. “Sounds good!”

With that, Raphael focused on putting away the groceries. When Dedue tried to help, he shooed him out of the kitchen. “Go lay down or something. I’ll bring you tea in a moment.”

Dedue grumbled but took his suggestion nonetheless. He made a little nest of blankets on his couch and bundled up. By the time Raphael brought him a warm mug of chamomile tea (sweetened with just a dollop of honey), Dedue had almost dozed off.

He blinked slowly as he sipped from the cup, content that his boyfriend had remembered to use his favorite mug. It was a small, beige cup with a plant sprout at its center. The words, “grow at your own pace” underlined the little doodle in green. It had been a gift from Raphael for their one month anniversary. Dedue had been surprised that Raphael took even the smallest landmarks in their relationships and marked them as an event to celebrate. But he learned quickly enough that Raphael was just that sort of person.

Dedue was content to just relax with the television on as he sipped his tea. His medicine finally started to kick in, thankfully. He felt the ache of fatigue fade as he was wrapped in a thick fleece blanket. He could hear Raphael’s distant bangs and crashes in the kitchen – even when he was trying to be quiet, he still managed to make a bit of noise. Dedue smiled, feeling perfectly relaxed.

As soon as he finished his tea, Raphael joined him on the couch. He took his mug without having to ask, knowing that Dedue was finished.

“Soup should be ready in another few minutes.” Raphael cuddled up next to him on the couch, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “How are ya feeling?”

“Better.” Dedue leaned against his shoulder with a smile. “What kind of soup is it again?”

“Trout and chickpea! My mom always loved making it after my dad came home with a fresh catch.” Raphael looked wistful. “Couldn’t get fish as fresh as that, but the stuff from the supermarket should be good enough.”

Dedue hummed. “I’m sure it will be delicious.”

Raphael laughed. “I can’t hold a candle to your cooking dear. But I’ll be damned if I don’t at least try to pamper you with this dish.”

“I like your meals.” Dedue faltered for just a moment. “They simply lack salt from time to time.”

He chuckled again as he stood up from the couch. “It’s okay, I’m working on it! This time, I’ll nail the seasoning.”

“I look forward to it.”

Dedue followed him back to the kitchen, returning to his seat at the kitchen counter. His blanket still hung from his shoulders, a fluffy cape. He watched Raphael as he leaned over the pot and tested the soup’s flavor. His boyfriend appraised the spice rack for a moment before taking a few aside. It made Dedue feel content to see his partner so comfortable in his kitchen. They had only been together for a few months now, but their lives had fit together naturally. He sometimes wondered if it would be too forward to suggest moving in together. It was a bit fast for Dedue personally. And yet, he still wanted to take that next step with Raphael. Something about the man radiated comfort, put him at ease like no other partner before.

“Hey there,” Raphael said as he waved his hand before Dedue’s face slowly. Dedue blinked, realizing that Raphael was suddenly much closer. He had been lost in thought. “You ok? You looked zoned out.”

Dedue nodded. “Just tired.”

“Well, good news! Dinner’s ready.” Raphael stepped back to the stove, a bowl in his hand. As he ladled in a heaping serving of soup, he glanced back at Dedue. “This is the kind of comfort food that’ll put you right to rest. You’ll be caught up on your sleep in no time!”

“That sounds perfect.”

Raphael placed the bowl before him, steam billowing from it. He passed Dedue a spoon before turning back to the pot to grab his own serving. Even with Dedue’s head cold, the soup smelled fantastic. But he waited for Raphael to join him at the kitchen counter before trying it. As he had guessed, Raphael was excited to watch him take the first bite. Whenever Raphael cooked for him, he wanted to know Dedue’s exact reaction to his dish. This time was no exception, as Raphael held his breath while Dedue took his first bite of soup.

It was a solid dish. The flavor was light, with a slight tang. He had cooked the fish just enough so that it was done. Each bite melted in his mouth, blending well with the other ingredients. As Dedue chewed through his first bite, he sighed.

“Well? What do you think?” Raphael’s soup sat undisturbed on the table. It seemed he was abstaining from his meal until he had confirmed Dedue’s opinion.

“Wonderful.” Dedue nodded. “Maybe could use…” He tapped his chin. “I think a dash of rosemary. But the other spices work very well. It’s excellent.”

Raphael’s eye’s shined with excitement as he leapt up. “Let me grab that rosemary. It has to be perfect!” He bounded to Dedue’s spice rack, while Dedue continued to take careful bites of soup. Dedue watched Raphael as he tapped the small bottle of herbs over the pot, a light smile on his face. Raphael returned soon after and added a dash of it to Dedue’s bowl, as well as his own.

After a single bite, Dedue gave him a nod. “Perfect.”

Raphael smiled brightly, easily, and Dedue fell in love with him a little more.

Raphael had been right about the soup. As Dedue finished his bowl, he felt his eyelids grow heavy. The exhaustion that he had felt all morning now returned in full force. When he leaned on his hand with a sigh, Raphael came to his side.

“Do you want to try to sleep now?”

Dedue just nodded. He got to his feet and carefully walked to his bedroom with Raphael trailing behind. As he got cozy, Raphael climbed into bed beside him.

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Dedue glanced at him. “You might catch my illness.”

“I’m hearty. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Mhm!” Raphael pulled Dedue close and he finally relaxed. He laid his head on Raphael’s chest and noted the sound of his heartbeart, gentle and steady.

It took just a few moments for Dedue to fall asleep. He blinked, overwhelmed by the warmth around him from blankets and his radiator of a boyfriend. When he finally was able to rest, he did so with a genuine smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
